Thinking of You
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: Takes place during the Knight of Aqua Lord storyline. Lina, retiring for the night, finds a good friend out of sorts. (Implied AZ.) One-shot.


_Author's Notes: For those who know, and for those who don't, the newest Slayers manga, Knight of Aqua Lord recently ended. I just got the last volume the other day, and was talking to a friend about it. She was unhappy that Zelgadis never showed up (which I was a bit too, actually), and it made me wonder just where Zelgadis could be during KoA. As I looked through the last volume again, I couldn't help but notice Amelia is usually standing off by herself when the group breaks down into 'mini' groups. (Lina with Gourry, and Shizuri with Lyos.) Hence this idea came into being._

Another note: Shizuri and Lyos are both new characters from the manga. Lyos is actually the Knight of the Aqua Lord. Shizuri is a woman the group met when they were taken to a local ruler (where Amelia came in). She has the ability to make others see illusions, and she does tease Lina a few times with it.

...and I really do need to be working on my main story, but I'm still hammering out the details...

* * *

"What a day!" Lina yawned, stretching her arms out. She had spent the entire day with Gourry, Amelia, Lyos, and Shizuri traveling about this strange new world. She fought off another yawn just thinking about it. "Time for some sleep."

Lina walked quietly down the hallway, then quietly opened the door to her room. She was alerted to Shizuri sleeping soundly on a bed, while Amelia was still awake, and looking out the window.

Lina stepped up behind Amelia, glancing up into the night sky to see if she could spot what had Amelia transfixed. "What are you looking at, Amelia?"

Amelia nearly fell off of the chair she was sitting in. She held her hand over her heart and turned to face Lina. "Miss Lina, you scared me! I was just looking at the stars. They're so beautiful tonight..."

The hint of sadness in her voice was not lost on Lina. "Hey, something wrong?"

"The princess has been out of sorts all day." Shizuri replied from the bed.

Lina jumped up in fright. "Shizuri! I thought you were sleeping!" Lina glanced at the older woman in surprise.

"I know." Shizuri winked.

Lina grumbled to herself. "Darn you and your illusions...always falling for them..." She turned her attention back to Amelia. "So what's up, Amelia?"

Amelia smiled wanly.. "Nothing, Miss Lina. I was just thinking."

Lina leaned in closer. "Come on, Amelia. Spill it. What were you thinking about?" Lina elbowed her teasingly.

Amelia sighed. "It's just that, I feel like a fifth wheel. That I don't add anything to the team."

Lina blinked. "How can you say that, Amelia? Without you, Lyos would be maimed! You're a great asset to the group."

Amelia turned away. "It's not that..."

"What could it be then?" Lina scratched her cheek, but then a look of enlightenment graced her face. "Oh, I know what this is about. You miss him, don't you?" Lina grinned knowing she was right when Amelia blushed.

"Well...yes." Amelia sighed again.

"Oh?" Shizuri perked up and leaned forward on the bed. "Does our princess have a love interest?" She grinned.

Amelia blushed even harder. "It's nothing like that, Miss Shizuri! Not yet..." She played with her hands nervously.

"Does this man have a name?" Shizuri asked.

Lina nodded. "Yes, Zelgadis, or Zel. He traveled with us back in our homelands. I've not seen him for a few years though. What about you, Amelia?"

Amelia shook her head. "I do hear from him at times, but it's been a while since the last time." She jerked up and waved her hand frantically. "But that's okay! Mister Zelgadis has a very important mission right now. I would never interfere with it for my own selfish wants."

"Mission?" Shizuri glanced over to Lina.

Lina shrugged. "He was cursed by his grandfather, and is searching for a way to undo it."

Amelia sat up straighter and raised a fist. "A great injustice was done to Mister Zelgadis! It's only right he try to regain some justice. I'll wait for as long as it takes!"

Lina blushed a bit herself. "Wow, I never knew you were so devoted."

Amelia settled down slightly, her voice growing quiet. "He's my friend...I just want to see him happy."

Lina placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Never give up hope, Amelia. It'll all work out...some day." Lina frowned at the last part. Who knew how long it would really take!

"Right." Amelia nodded her head.

"And never think you're not a part of the group, Amelia." Lina continued. "You're a vital part of the group. I'm glad to have you along." Lina smiled warmly. "...and as part of the group, you're going to need your rest. Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow's a new day, right?"

"Right!" Amelia smiled back. "Thank you, Miss Lina."

"Anytime, Amelia." Lina winked, then got ready for bed herself. She had just settled down to sleep, but shot up from the mattress, shooting a glare at Shizuri. "As for you...don't you dare mess with my dreams again!"

Shizuri scoffed and waved Lina off. "When did I ever?"

Amelia gave a small laugh. She still felt lonely without Zelgadis there, but at the same time grateful to have run into old friends, and made new in this strange new world. Maybe tomorrow she would finally meet up with him again...

* * *

_Additional author's notes, just to put aside any confusions:_

**Gerao-A** - _So far the manga is only available in Japanese or Spanish, but it is worth seeing if and when you can. And no, I am not writing any more on this. It was just an idea I had to write._

**Lina Gabriev** - _Go check out QP Diana's Slayers Site. She was the one that originally tipped me off to the new manga, and has a summary of the story. To answer your questions, yes, Lyos is a guy. He's young, and has a personality very much like Lina's. He's more explosive in outbursts though, since he can't use magic. Shizuri and Lyos aren't really "in love", because she's so much older than he is, but he earned a place in her heart when he saved her from being killed. She likes to hug him to get him all flustered. It's cute in an odd way..._

Is there L/G in the series? Yes, oh heck yes! It's an alternate stroyline to Slayers TRY, and again involves Lina and Gourry traveling to the other side of the barrier, but this has much more of the familiar Slayers feel to it. Lina and Gourry are quite comfortable together, and Lina isn't afraid to show public affection to Gourry at all. (I'll even be nice and show you what I mean. Since this site doesn't seem to like URLs, you'll have to get rid of the spaces.)

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 7 0 / i c h i b a n v i c t o r y / A q u a 2 0 L o r d / l g d e p a r t . j p g

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 7 0 / i c h i b a n v i c t o r y / A q u a 2 0 L o r d / l g d e p a r t 2 . j p g

_Here's a picture of Shizuri and Lyos:_

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 7 0 / i c h i b a n v i c t o r y / A q u a 2 0 L o r d / a q u a i n s e r t . j p g


End file.
